


Dagger of the Mind

by Cxellover



Series: A Matter of Control [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Cock Rings, F/M, Flogging, Needles, Oral Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold is so in control in public but what goes on behind the doors of his home are another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning to Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipperBlackstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/gifts).



> This one came off of yet another tumblr suggestion I think by RipperBlackstaff with Belle in total control of Rumple through the use of dagger. 
> 
> Kind of playing around with the trope.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and remember comments are love. Encouragement gets me writing.

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I trust you.”_

_“You’re not going to know what’s coming.”_

_“Well with any luck it will be me.”_

He felt the tickle in his mind while he was closing up the shop. There were a few customers to deal with which he did with efficiency and the glower that he had perfected over the years.

By the time he got into the car the tickle had become an itch that he couldn't scratch. He had to get home. He had no choice in the matter. 

He entered the house with his brain screaming at him to go fast.

He went upstairs to the bedroom and his brain eased back on him a little. He looked at the bed and found leather wrist restraints and other interesting objects lay out on the bed.

“Strip,” came the order. 

He turned to the voice but found that he couldn’t turn his head. 

“Did I say look?” 

He shook his head no and started to remove his tie.

“No, slow down. Give me a show.”

He slowed down and started grinding his hips to music he could only hear. Each piece of clothing was tossed with flair and panache. Once divested of his clothing he again tried to turn around but found himself fixed in place.

“Ah, ah, ah…I think you need to learn your place. Close your eyes.”

His eyes obeyed before his brain could catch up with what was being said. He felt a blindfold being buckled on. 

“Now I need to your turn and take two steps back then sit down on the bed.”

He opened his mouth to speak.

“Did I say you could speak? You are really piling on the infractions that I must punish you for.”

He closed his mouth and felt his cock twitch against his thigh.

“Arms out.” He complied and felt the leather restrains being buckled on his wrists. Why did she need those? She could command him to stay still and he would have no choice in the matter. He then felt his ankles being encased in leather restrains as well. He heard the clink of the d-rings and found himself even harder. Last she loving put his collar around his neck and locked it. The cold metal of his tag warmed quickly against his skin.

“Put your hands behind your head and clasp your fingers. Open your legs for me. I want to see all of you.”

He did as he was ordered to do. A smile crept across his face. A quick slap of leather on his left nipple caused it to vanish. He could feel her run the riding crop over his body. Occasion she would use the crop to see if she could get him to jump. He concentrated on staying very still. He already knew he was in trouble.

“Stand with your hands behind your back and your legs apart.” 

He obeyed. What else can he do? She had the dagger. He could feel her walk around him.

“Nice,” she said running her fingers over his body along with the crop.

“And aaaaaallll mine,” she said sensually in his ear. He could feel his cock harden at her praise.

“Now I think we need to deal with those infractions. Come with me.” She took him by the hand and led him down the hallway to another room. The door locked behind them with an ominous thud.

“Arms in front.”

He put his arms out in front of him and heard along with felt clips being attached to the d-rings of his wrist restraints.

“Two steps back please.”

He complied and heard the sound of something being cranked. In short order he found his arms above his head stretching him to his full height. Belle moved his feet apart which put a little more pressure on his shoulders but nothing he couldn’t handle. She quickly attached a spreader bar to his leg shackles.

As she did this she kept a running commentary going. “Now I know I could order you hold this position and you would but I think this is going to be a little more fun for both of us.” He found his lower lip in her teeth and she pulled a bit on it. He moaned.

“Definitely more fun. Now I am going to give you a task. It is a simple one but I hope you can do it. Will you?”

Rumple tried to figure out if he had been given permission to speak but sussed out that he hadn’t so he nodded his head.

“Ooooo good boy. Thought I was going to get you on that one.”

He heard the crack of the whip behind him, which caused him to jump a bit at the sound.

“Awww did I startle you? Poor baby. You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

He heard the wind up of the swing and felt the lash slash across his shoulders.

“One Mistress,” he said after regaining his footing.

The whip sang into his flesh again.

“Two Mistress”

He kept a careful count while she slowly worked him from the sting to the burn to the pleasure that coursed through his entire body.

“You are such a masochist my pet. I wonder if the town knows that the most powerful man is quite the opposite.”

He snapped his fingers.

“You may speak.”

“Only with you Mistress. I only feel this with you.”

“Good one. And for that I will grant you a boon. What would you like?”

“Your pleasure Mistress.”

“Oh?”

“I want to be used for your pleasure.”

He got a loving pat on the ass, “Good boy. Very good boy. Now assume the position.”

He found his arms released and the spreader bar removed. He quickly sank to his knees with his legs open and his hands palms up on his knees.

“You do mark up quite nicely. You should see the lovely marks I have left on you already. But there is room for more.”

His already hard cock twitched. She was going to get him off on voice alone.

“Ah ah ah, we’ll have none of that. Stand up. Arms behind your back.”

He did as she ordered. He felt her grab his dick and then carefully place the cock ring around his cock and balls and secured it. 

He groaned at the feeling and the futility of it. 

It was going to be a very long night indeed.


	2. Bring to a slow boil

“Close your eyes” came the next command. His eyes snapped shut. He could feel the dagger close to him but there was chuck all he could do about it.

He heard her move across the room, “Now undo the blindfold and remove it.”

He reached up his hands and opened the buckle. He took off the blindfold but kept his eyes shut. He stood there for a moment with the blindfold in his hands trying to figure out what she wanted him to do with it.

“Open your eyes and bring it to me.”

He opened his eyes slowly and found a vision in from of him. She was sitting in a large ornate chair with red cushions and gold filigree on all the scrolled wood. It looked like the throne, in fact, he remembered it was a throne but he couldn’t remember whose. She was wearing his dressing gown and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which he thought made her look a little severe but a goddess all the same. In her left hand he saw the dagger with his name written upon it. 

The room was bathed in candlelight giving the surroundings an odd golden glow but he didn't look around since he had an order. He took two steps towards her and went to his knees in front of her bowing his head slightly he presented to blindfold to her. She took the blindfold from him and then pulled him towards her so she could kiss the top of his head.

“Such a good boy. I think he deserves a reward.” She undid the knot on the belt of the dressing gown and let it fall open.

His eyes widened as her naked body was exposed to him. Her nipples were erect on her pert breasts. “You may speak.”

“Thank you mistress. Thank you for letting me look upon your loveliness.”

“You do say the nicest things my dear. Hands behind the back please.” 

He obeyed and a shiver ran through his body. He wasn’t sure if the cock ring was going to hold his lust.

She wantonly opened her legs exposing her sex to him. He moaned.

“Now show me how clever your lips and tongue can be.”

‘So no fingers, well that made it harder but not impossible’ he thought. He crept forward and leaned his head between her legs starting with light kisses on her inner thighs. He breathed warm air on her lovely pussy and went back to kissing her thighs. He could hear her moan. He did this a couple of more times and found her hands in his hair guiding him to her most private region. He grinned before extending his tongue for a tentative lick, which got him a cry and the fingers tightening him his hair pulling him closer. He worked his way around sucking the lips of her pussy and delicately licking her clit that was a hard nub by this point. He moved his tongue faster and faster as he felt her juices start to run down her and his mouth and chin. She mashed him into her as she came and then pushed him away. He sprawled on the floor at her feet waiting the next order.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth up to hers. She plundered it with her own. He moaned at the force of it. She gave him an affectionate slap across the face and stood up. He assumed the kneeling position and waited for the next order. She ran a hand across the welts on his back. He shivered at her touch wanting more.

“You are a little pain slave tonight aren’t you.”

He tried to remember whether he had permission to speak or not. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he was forced to look into her eyes. Those lovely eyes that he felt he could spend days gazing into and find something new each minute. She smiled and his world just felt better. He had done well or she was going to discipline him again. Either way it was a win for him.

“Up”

He stood up with his hands still behind his back. 

“Ooo though I was going to catch you on that one. Looks like I am going to have to up the game a bit. Hands by your side and follow me to the bedroom.”

He dutifully did as he was ordered. He noticed that she hadn’t closed the dressing gown back up.

They went back to the bedroom and she pointed at the bed, “On your back and spread your legs and arms once you are there.” 

He noticed there was a white bath towel on top of the bedclothes and figured out where she wanted him. He got up on the bed in the middle of it and lay down on the towel he spread his arms and legs out and quickly found himself bound with very little wiggle room. He sighed and just let go. She was in charge of him. She ruled his body and his mind.

She got up on the bed next to him and started running her fingers all over his chest. “I am debating whether or not to blindfold you for this next bit. Do you want to see it coming or would you rather be in the dark? Speak.”

“Mistress no blindfold please.”

“As you wish my love.” She started playing with his nipples. Pulling on them. Twisting them. Making him moan and pant. 

“You are such a sensualist aren’t you? It takes the mere drag of my finger to cause you such exquisite pleasure doesn’t it?”

He moaned again at her touch and nodded. His body was both relaxed and tense at the same time warring against itself. He closed his eyes for just a moment and she slapped his right nipple hard. His eyes shot open as the pain coursed through his system.

“Did I say you could close your eyes?”

He shook his head.

“Now that you are paying attention, I have been thinking about what we talked about the other day at dinner.”

He threw his mind back trying to remember what that was. It was hard to remember anything with her teasing his nipples. Then he remembered and amazingly his cock got harder.

“This is your out. You may refuse without punishment or reprisal.”

He shook his head no.

“You do know that I am going to make this permanent? This is not something I am going to let you magically heal.”

He nodded yes.

“I want you to tell me that you agree to this.”

“Mistress mark me. Make me yours and yours alone.”

She leaned over and took his head in her hands “I am proud to be your Mistress” and she kissed him long and hard.

“You ready for this?”

“Mistress Please.”

She smiled a smile that told him he was soon going to be in a world of pain and he also knew he was going to love every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> I am figuring a chapter every other day unless things slow down at work.
> 
> So what do you think Rumple has in store next?


	3. Come Undone

She left the bed and picked up a metal tray that she had set on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. She climbed back on the bed and put the tray next to his chest so it was in easy reach for her. She then straddled his chest. He could feel her inner warmth against his belly. He whimpered a slight whimper.

“Last chance” she said “Do you want to tap out on this?”

He shook his head vehemently no.

She went to the tray and took an alcohol soaked pad and rubbed it on his nipples. The feeling of the alcohol evaporating made him shiver slightly and his nipples harder than he had ever felt them before.

“Ready?”

He nodded and she picked up the piercing needle. She played a bit getting his nipples to stay erect and then quickly ran the needle through his left nipple. The pain was a short burst of concentrated agony that quickly vanished in a wave of endorphins. She efficiently replaced the needle with a gold ring then attached the gold ball to the ring.

He noticed that her ass cheeks were rubbing against his cock as she did this. He felt like his mind was going to short out from all the sensations.

“Shall I continue?” she asked.

He nodded.

She processed to do the same to his right nipple. The jewelry felt cold for just a moment as his body warmth heated them up. 

“Oh you look beautiful.” She cleaned up the piercing tray and came back to the bed with the dagger in her hand. 

“You may not come until I tell you to.” She said holding the dagger out in front of her.

He groaned.

She carefully removed the cock ring. Not that it mattered. She had given him an order. She put the dagger on his nightstand and crawling on top of him.

She angled herself and slowly worked her way onto his cock. 

His eyes rolled up into his head from all the sensation and he felt like he was going to pass out. But then she started riding him and all his focus came back to her. He could feel her muscles gripping him. He watched her breasts bounce up and down as she moved. He could feel her building to another climax. They fit so well together.

She screamed, “Come!” and he obeyed with a roar pulling against the restrains that held him to the bed. He could feel himself pumping into her wave after wave. At that point he did pass out.

He came to finding himself unrestrained and a slightly worried voice, “Rumple?”

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Belle’s eyes full of concern.

“You OK?”

He nodded and found his eyes tearing up. He loved her so much it hurt but a good kind of pain that he loved so much. 

“Talk to me.”

He shook his head and tried to stem the tide of tears that came to his eyes.

Belle took him in her arms and said, “It’s OK. I am here. I won’t leave you. I’m right here.”

She held him and rocked him until he could get himself back under control.

He looked at her. She waited for him to compose himself.

“Thank you,” he said “Thank you for everything. I love you so much Belle.”

“You had me a little worried Rumple. You went a little deeper than you had before. I thought I had hurt you.”

“Only in a good way Belle. Only in a good way.”

He gathered her up in his arms and only then noticed the feeling of the rings in his nipples. She had apparently ordered him to heal himself at some point. He couldn’t remember her doing that at all.

He kissed the top of her head, “Now let’s get some sleep.”

She kissed him and he kissed her. They cuddled and fell into a deep sleep. 

That night was the first night in a very long time that Rumple didn’t find himself back in the cage at the farmhouse. It was the first night that the nightmares didn’t find their way into his dreams. He felt whole again.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It was a bit longer than I first thought it was going to be.
> 
> I have enjoyed the feedback immensely. 
> 
> This may be the first in a series if there is enough interest in a sequel.


End file.
